


Alex Comforts Jo

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, s10e01 Seal Our Fate, s10e02 I Want You With Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: Thank you, thank you, thank you for doing prompts and getting me through the Jolex drought! I would love to read what happens in 10x01 after Jo tells Alex that Heather died and he leads her away... I have wanted to read that for so long! :) - anon





	Alex Comforts Jo

Alex Karev happened to turn around when he saw Jo Wilson crying. She shook her head.

“Heather didn’t make it,” she said, about to be in full blown crying. Alex went up to her, held her hand and took her to the nearest on call room.

“Jo,” he said his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. “Jo, listen to me.” She looked at him, her tears making her eyes look even more swollen, despite the big bruise she sported from a few nights before.

“I know it’s bad. I lost a bunch of friends too soon as well. It hurts, I know…”

“…I can’t believe she’s actually gone.” Alex heart just kept breaking seeing his girlfriend’s facial expressions. He pulled her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

This had gone on for an hour. They had ended up sitting on one of the beds and Jo cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. He slowly laid her down on the bed and held her tight. He just wishes he could take her pain away. He ends up falling asleep next to her.


End file.
